fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of Bracelets: CHAPTER 16
This is the 11th Chapter of Battle of Bracelets: Melia West and the 16th of the Green Angel. CHAPTER 16: The Trap of Aurora Ruins. Inferna and her success Story : Narrator: 'In the last chapter of Battle of Bracelets; Aingeru, Elena and Rachel had arrived to Aurora City, where they found other Golden Bracelet, the Amber Bracelet, Bruno. After a fight of Bruno against the rest, Rachel defeated Bruno with the help of the other two Golden Bracelets. Meanwhile, Ainhoa, Pablo and Xavier arrived to Misty City and are going to try to get the third icon. Garone and Alange, that finally got the help of Drake, are now ready to prepare the trap for the Golden Bracelets. : '''Aingeru: '''Woah... It was an awesome battle! : '''Bruno: '''Yeah, but how did you know what I was going to do? : '''Rachel: '''I saw you were attacking Aingeru, I found it odd since you saw he's stronger than us. : '''Elena: '''But thankfully, Rachel could control the situation. : '''Aingeru: '''Anyways, come on! I'm hungry and I need food. : '''Elena: '''Oh, I know a great restaurant. It's cheap so we will have lunch and enjoy great food. Don't you know I'm from here? : '''Bruno: '''Really? That's great! : ''Golden Bracelets go to the restaurant that Elena knew. They get into the restaurant and ask the waitress for food. Aingeru gets a dish of spaghetti, Elena and Rachel a salad and Bruno a hamburger : 'Elena: '''This restaurant is next to the West Gate, the one the drives you to Aurora's Gold Mine. I think we could visit it. I'm not sure but I think it's open to visits. : '''Aingeru: '''Oh! Good idea. But where do we ask? : '''Bruno: '''Excuse me, waitress, could you come here, please? : '''The Waitress: '''What do you want? : '''Elena: '''We would want to visit the mine of the city. Where should we ask? : '''The Waitress: '''Ah... the mine. You need to ask the guide of the ruins. Right now, she is having lunch here. Look at the table of the corner, that girl is the guide. : '''Golden Bracelets: '''Thank you! : ''[Rachel goes to the table where the guide is eating. She sits on the chair that is free. The Guide is red-haired, with sunglasses and a kind of red dress.] : 'The Guide: '''Hello, did you want to know about the gold mine? : '''Rachel: '''Yes, my friends and I wanted to know if we could ask a visit to the ruins. : '''The Guide: '''Of course, as soon as I get lunch, we are going, ok? : ''talking, the guide and Rachel goes to the table where Aingeru, Bruno and Elena were eating. As soon as they stopped eating. They went to the mine, they started to walk across the galleries : 'The Guide: '''The next gallery is called the sanctuary. It doesn't have rails and it's really protected, due to the archaeological elements of the gallery. : '''Aingeru: '''What are the elements of the gallery? : '''The Guide: '''You can see it on your own. : ''Golden Bracelets get into the gallery. Rachel starts to read what was written on the rock : 'Rachel: '"The World must always change, periods of light and darkness. But the end must arrive when the floor wakes up -Rhadamanthe" What does it even mean? : 'Elena: '''I remember that Radamanthe was a creature of the past. But I don't remember what he was. : '''The Guide: '''Thank you, now I'm pretty sure about the meaning of it. Thanks, Citron Bracelet. : '''Bruno: '''Citron Bracelet? : '''Elena: '''Shit... : '''Aingeru: '''What's going on? : '''Elena: '''Do you know who she is? : ''guide smiles : 'Elena: '''Who would need sunglasses in a mine? But not just that, a red dress? A person who is almost all the day in the shadows don't need a red dress. : '''Aingeru: '''I-Inferna? : '''Inferna: '''Good deduction, Citron Bracelet. I hope you're better in a fight, you against me. : '''Elena: '''Ok. Get ready Inferna. : ''battle starts : '''INFERNA (Lv. 14) VS ELENA (Lv. 12) : Inferna: 'Get ready, Citron Bracelet! : '''Elena: '''Don't be so sure, Inferna. : ''Health Point Charger is activated : '''(650) Elena: Who starts? : (750) Inferna: 'The fastest one! (Inferna throws a ''Electric Vector. It hits Elena) Fast as a thunder and hurting as an arrow. : '(500) Elena: '''Ugh... You will see that things aren't so easy. Now, you will see how dangerous are spiders! (''Spider Damage, ''it hits Inferna) Look, things aren't often well done when they are made fast. : '(450) Inferna: 'Stop joking Elena. Wind Scissors!!! (the air gets sharp with ''Wind Scissors. ''the attack is unavoidable) And now Elena, say good bye. You are going to travel to the world of death. : '''Aingeru: '''Elena, BE CAREFUL!!! : '(100) Elena: 'Argh... I need to attack... (she uses Pearl Flight'', and the attack hits Inferna, but Elena has hurted herself with the roof of the gallery, 50 HP). Auch... I shouldn't have used that attack. : '''(300) Inferna: '''It's your finish. HADES SWORD!!!! (the attack hits Elena)... : '''KO! Elena is defeated! The winner of the battle is Inferna. : Bruno: 'No... Elena! : '''Inferna: '''I'm not a good winner. I leave you a gift for you, bye! : ''throws a Chaos Vector to the roof that is right over Elena, rocks start to fall : 'Elena: '''NO!!! : '''Rachel: '''Elena! : '''Aingeru: '''Shit, I will save you!!! : ''runs over Elena and pushes her out of the dangerous zone, all the rocks fall over the angel : '''Elena: '''W-what... : '''Bruno: '''Aingeru? : '''Rachel: '''He has sacrified to save her... : '''Elena: '''Aingeru... (she starts to cry) : '''Aingeru: '''U-ugh... I think I need first-aid... : '''Elena: '''Come on! We have to take all the rocks away! : ''[The Golden Bracelets start to help Aingeru. After that, they bring him fast to the hospital of the city. With the help of some doctors, Aingeru got better fast. Elena was surprised because she had been saved by a person that had given his life to save her. Bruno and Rachel are also worried about him in the hospital, waiting for good news and his friend gets better.]' Characters *Aingeru *Elena *Rachel *Bruno *Inferna *Ainhoa (commented) *Pablo (commented) *Xavier (commented) *Drake (commented) *Garone (commented) *Alange (commented) Used Attacks *Electric Vector (Inferna) *Spider Damage (Elena) *Wind Scissors (Inferna) *Pearl Flight (Elena) *Hades Sword (Inferna) *Chaos Vector (Inferna) The moment of the battle. The icon of hope> Category:Fan Fiction Category:Chapters Category:Fan Fiction Chapters Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:Alange's Series Category:Battle of Bracelets: Melia West Category:Battle of Bracelets: the Green Angel Category:Written by Alange